The invention relates to a reamer having at least one cutter plate.
Cutter plates of reamers are made from a very hard but brittle material. Thus, it is extremely important that the clamping jaw is aligned relative to a cutter plate in such a manner that no point loading occurs during clamping which could destroy the cutter plate. Moreover, it is important that the cutting blade is aligned very exactly, in particular, when the walls of borings are finish-machined. In addition, the position of the clamping jaw relative to the cutter plate must be maintained very exactly.
With a known reamer (DE-PS 34 06 035 [German Patent]), the alignment of the clamping jaw relative to the cutter plate is accomplished by providing the clamping jaw with two areas offset from each other, whereby one area counteracts the horizontal swing of the clamping jaw during clamping, while the other incorporates the clamping screw.
This reamer has the disadvantage that the accuracy of the alignment is not adequate for numerous applications where precision machining of the walls of borings is the goal. Moreover, the clamping jaw is relatively large because of the two separate areas. As a result, the body of the reamer is weakened by the recess incorporating the clamping jaw, a matter of great importance, especially, when machining borings with very small diameters, i.e., with small reamers.